


A Love Like That

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Love, Mystery, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: 'The nameless pair are absolutely my favourite customers. One day I wish to have a love just like theirs.'





	A Love Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/gifts).



They come into the restaurant every Sunday at one o’clock precisely.

She, gliding like a dancer, he, so aware of everything and everyone around them.

The rings they wear signify a marriage, but to each other? I can never be sure.

There is an air of mystery about them, but also of danger and intrigue.

She leans in to speak, a smile breaks out on his weathered face.

He whispers in her ear, her eyes close as she savours each word.

The nameless pair are absolutely my favourite customers.

One day I wish to have a love just like theirs.


End file.
